


CASSANDRA

by YoongisKitty



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Adorable Kim Taehyung | V, Cute Jeon Jungkook, Evil Min Yoongi | Suga, F/M, Gen, K-pop References, Kim Seokjin | Jin-centric, King Kim Namjoon | RM, M/M, Mentioned Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Soft Park Jimin (BTS)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:22:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25146907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoongisKitty/pseuds/YoongisKitty
Summary: ~A BTS AU~💜💜"What on heaven and earth is Cassandra?!""The unknown should be left untouched, Seokjin" Hoseok says," Destiny and dreams should not collide."..As the mystery of Cassandra haunts the kingdom of Bangtan, it is up to Seokjin and his friends to save their kingdom, their lives, their loved ones and their sanity from things unimaginable, and find the answer to the riddle of Cassandra.But when dreams and reality start colliding, they find themselves in terrible situations from where death is the only escape, if at all......💜The story has characters inspired from real people but any incident whatsoever has no relation to real life incidents..Do not copy!All rights reserved!No translation!💜💜💜💜💜💜💜
Relationships: Bangtan Boys Ensemble & BTS ARMY(s), Bangtan Boys Ensemble/BTS ARMY(s), Kim Taehyung | V & Park Jimin (15&) & Park Jimin (BTS)





	1. Prologue

Dead silence. Pitch black dark. The stench of blood and urine makes everything nauseating. A shape slowly shifts in the dark, like a half dead beast. A muffled groan breaks the silence, and the man gets up painstakingly.

"Yubuseyo?" the voice is weak and parched. There is no response.

"Is anyone listening?" the voice is a bit loud, but to no avail.

The man sits down, leaning against the wall. His memory is blurry, and he has no recognition of how he came to be in a dungeon. He tries hard, but nothing returns.

"I am a King" , he mutters to himself, " I cannot be weak to just sit here and rot."

He thinks about his kingdom, his family, his beautiful lover Geta, his father, his....father. His vision gets blurry at the thought of his father.  
"Aabuji..." He whispers, voice full of sadness and emotion.

Tears start flowing down his cheeks, and his throat his choked. He is a King, and here he was, helpless in a dungeon, of an unknown place, with no way to get out on his own. His head hurt from a deep gash, and dried blood stains his cheeks.

Sitting there, hopeless and helpless, he is overcome by overwhelming fear, anger and desperation. He gathers up all his strength to stand against the dungeon door, and screams over and over again.

Suddenly, he sees a little light ball, growing nearer to the door. The footsteps also get louder.

"Someone is coming" he whispers, voice mixed with fear and relief.

The darkness is killed by the torch, and a man dressed as a guard enters the dungeon.

"Finally, you're awake." he says, with a smirk on his face.

"Who are you? Where am I?"  
"Don't you know I am Kim Namjoon, the King of Bangtan province?!" he says.

The guard simply smiles.

"I want to meet with your king now, who is so cowardly and unmanly to kidnap another king and keep him prisoner!"

He speaks with strength, but the words quake with apprehension slightly.

"You shall see him now, King Namjoon" the guard speaks, his tone laced with mockery.

"Welcome to the Kingdom of Cassandra. King Yoongi has been waiting for you."

He pauses, as if waiting for a reply from an extremely shocked, aghast and confused Namjoon. Then he resumes talking.  
"There are questions you better give answers for."

~~~~~~~~~~

Namjoon stands in the middle of a hall. A hall 10 times the size of the biggest hall in his kingdom.  
Before him lies a throne, made of snakes, not dead, but very much alive, slithering and gliding over each others scales, hissing constantly.  
He refuses to believe his eyes.

"It's an illusion" he mutters. "I must have hit my head, or they must have done something to me. This is not real. It cannot be."

He looks around the room, seeing tables lined horizontally, made with gold.  
Infact, everything else is too, made of gold. Except the throne. And no matter how much he tries to deny it, he knows it is real gold. Afterall, he is a king.

He strains his head upwards, but all he sees is endless narrowing of the ceiling, the end nowhere near human sight.

He starts getting dizzy, feeling like he is in a bizzare dream, soon to wake up in his bed, in his kingdom.

And yet, it is all before his eyes. The snake throne, the gold objects, the endless ceiling, and him, standing dazed and confused in the middle of it all.

The Kingdom of Cassandra was folklore in his kingdom, a tale passed on from one generation to another. A magical land, which was equally beautiful and terrifying. A story to put children to sleep.

"This is not true", he whispers, so low that he himself can barely listen to the voice.

Suddenly, all light in the hall dies out and torches hung on the walls light up with fire automatically, giving the hall a dull, low glow.

A voice follows.  
"The Kingdom of Cassandra is very much real and true, King Namjoon." The voice comes from behind the throne.

Namjoon's eyes widen.

"Now now, why are you getting so startled" the low voice chuckles, and before Namjoon's eyes, on the slithering snake throne, sits a man, dressed in black and gold robes, wearing gold, his eyes like narrow slits on a pale face, almost like a ghost, like the snakes on his throne, and a scar running down from his right eyebrow down to his cheek.

The sight sends shivers down Namjoon's spine. The man is more like a ghost, and him sitting down in the lap of snakes as they run over his body and chest, make him look like the demon itself.

"Who are you?" Namjoon's words lack confidence as he speaks. " What is this place? And why am I here?"

The man with the snakes stares deadly at Namjoon.

"What way is this of treating a king?" Namjoon continues.  
"What cowardice is it? Are you afraid of facing a king in the battlefield?", he rumbles on, gaining some strength to talk.

"Treat a king like a king, you bastard, because we are equals in the- "

"ENOUGH!!!" The snake man bellows so loud, that Namjoon feels his knees buckle.

"You and I are NOT equal", the snake man continues, his voice hush now.  
"I'm Min Yoongi, the King of Cassandra, the magical land, and you-" he points a finger at a very terrified Namjoon, "you're a shame to the word KING. A king like you, hah, I wouldn't even waste my spit on you."

Namjoon's muscles get tense at the insult, yet he stays quiet.

"But you, you will be the key to my dominance, and so, your questions can wait, but you better answer mine if you want to live." There is a satisfactory smirk on his face.

Namjoon tries to speak, but his words are cut down by Yoongi's voice.

"You want me to treat you like a King? Then let me ask you nicely first." He gets up from the throne and walks up to Namjoon, his face inches away from the latters.

"Tell me, what is Cassandra?"

A confused look flashes on Namjoon's face.

"What do you mean? Cassandra is the name of your kingdom as you said, this very place!"

Yoongi drops his gaze from Namjoon's face, and stares away into the void, his malicious eyes gleaming.

"My kingdom's name is Cassandra, because that is what I will make it, very soon.  
That is what it shall truly become when I get my hands on the very thing called Cassandra, and then I shall become invincible, and Cassandra shall live true to its name."

He looks back at Namjoon and continues  
"The royalty know about it, so you better tell me now, what is hell is Cassandra.  
Is it a thing, a place, a person, an animal or bird-" he suddenly gets too close to Namjoon, ripping him apart with his stare.

Slowly he places a finger on Namjoon's hand, and an electrifying pain shoots through Namjoon's body, a pain so strong, causing him to buckle down on the floor, screaming in agony.

Yoongi stares pathetically at the screaming body lying down before him.

"So tell me, Namjoon" he speaks in a low tone,"what IS Cassandra?"

And as much as Namjoon wants to believe that it is all a nightmare, the excruciating pain coursing through his entire being says otherwise.


	2. Chapter 1

Three men enter the marketplace and it's not the same anymore.

Giggles and blushes, giddy girls and hushes. The three beautiful men beseem bothered by the attention. It is nothing they are unaccustomed to. They are mere peasants of Bangtan but their courageous deeds and astounding aura is eminent.

These men are Kim Taehyung, Jeon Jungkook and Kim Seokjin.

Seokjin is the Hyung of the trio and by only looking at him one can see he has the charisma of a leader, a _senpai_. He has soft features with a steady pair of dark brown eyes and wide shoulders. One look at him, and the word 'handsome' immediately strikes your mind.  
He is the most respected man in the kingdom of Bangtan, and his confident stride is the proof of it.

Kim Taehyung, the second youngest is the personification of duality. One can never tell what is going on in his mind. He has beautiful sharp features and soft eyes. He is popular among the people for his great sense of arts and aesthetics and is the favourite hyung of the town's children.

Jeon Jungkook is the _maknae_. An agile warrior with piercing doe eyes. No one ever dares to face him in a duel. He shares a special bond with Seokjin and trusts his _Hyung_ with his life. Seokjin has practically raised him but now they are more like friends, bickering all the time.

"You should've told us sooner! You're such a prick Jin! I feel this will be the end of you. Namjoon's sword and your head." Jungkook teases Seokjin.

"I feel he's got power and money on his mind. So much so, that he forgot to think about his own life!" Taehyung laughs and high fives Jungkook.

"You both need to shut your mouth or help me through this. And how many times I need to tell you not to call your grace by his name! You'll get yourself in deep waters someday Jungkook." Seokjin says firmly.

"Ah! As if you'll let that happen to me, right Jin-shi?" Jungkook raises his brows playfully and continues "Your Grace will never ever touch a soul who is dear to his favourite confidant,Kim Seokjin. Well, unless... He's planning to date his sister!"

"That's it. I don't know you anymore." Seokjin rolls his eyes, pretending to be mad at his dear friend.  
Jungkook and Taehyung share a laugh.

Their conversation is disrupted by a hubbub of shouting and cursing coming from a horde of people.

“Not a single day passes in Bangtan without any drama on the streets. What is it now! Honestly, we deserve more recognition than what we get. Why don’t you talk to Your Grace about it, Jin. Maybe some Gold or Silver coins for every problem we attend to?” Taehyung sulks.

“Let’s find out the matter first.” Seokjin says, making his way through the throng to see what has caused the commotion. Taehyung and Jungkook follow.

“Ah! This _pabo_ again. I feel wretched just by glancing at him.” Jungkook says whining.

“What was his name again? Jung Hokos? Jung Hosome?” Taehyung asks.

”Junk Homore you chump!” Jungkook says confidently.

“Jung Hoseok.” Seokjin says, eyes fixed on the man who stands in the middle of the crowd. Hoseok stares right back at Seokjin as if he had been waiting just for him.

Jung Hoseok is a mystical man. No one seems to know much about him. It is believed he has a demented state of mind. A mad man, a halfwit is what people of Bangtan call him. His appearance is dull, his hair unkempt, always dressed in a funny fashion and says things which make no sense to anyone.  
But, he has bright, hypnotizing brown eyes, eyes no one can ignore. There is something about him, something fascinating.The sun appears to shine brighter wherever he goes, almost like his presence is creating dazzling magic! His words make no sense but is never alone. Some say he knows witchcraft, some say he is just a lunatic.

“Your savior is here people of Bangtan!” Hoseok proclaims and walks towards Seokjin, with a bright, crazy smile on his face. “And I will tell him things he will never believe” he whispers.  
~~~  
  



	3. Chapter 2

“Your saviour is here, people of Bangtan!” Hoseok proclaims and walks towards Seokjin. “And I will tell him things he will never believe.” he whispers.

"What did you do now, Hoseok?" Seokjin asks, ignoring his words.

"My words, Seokjin. My words. You won't believe me even if I told you. " Hoseok says, leaving everyone muddled.

"He stole my money Seokjin-shi! I know it's him!" Kim Hem Su, the owner of an inn, shouts. Everyone looks at Hoseok waiting for a justification if at all he had any. Hoseok finally speaks.

"He has it all but one. He will move worlds till it's all done."

"What are you talking about?" Taehyung asks.

"Let the crazy guy be. Has he ever made sense? Let's just-" Jungkook can't finish as he is interrupted by someone from the crowd.

"Mianhae! It's not his fault. It was my son,that scoundrel, who stole the money from Kim Hem-shi. Hoseok is not to be blamed for this.Here, take what's your Hem-shi. I'm so sorry!" the woman breaks down confessing for his son's wrongdoing.

Hoseok mumbles something and smiles to himself. The crowd starts to melt away slowly.

Jungkook, Taehyung and Seokjin are about to leave when they hear Hoseok speak again, "The dreams know a way. A way to your dreams." "Why don't YOU just go AWAY, pabo!" Jungkook snaps at Hoseok and starts to walk away. Taehyung runs after him.

Seokjin and Hoseok stand there staring at each other. Seokjin breaks the silence. "I think you know things. I hope I'm not a fool to think this way. " He turns around and strides to catch up with his friends.

~~~~~~~~~

A palace guard comes pacing through the crowd of the bazaar. He stomps his spear into the ground and bows down to Seokjin and the others making a few heads turn.

"His Highness Kim Shi-hyuk has ordered Kim Seokjin in his court." Seokjin nods courteously to the guard. The guard turns on his heel to return back to the palace.

"Phew! These guards are so uptight. Everytime they come they make it seem like they've brought an execution notice or something." Jungkook sighs jokingly.

"You should've gotten used to this by now, Jungkook. We practically live in the palace, especially since.."

Taehyung elbows Seokjin, raising his eyebrows mischievously and continues "Hyung fell for the girl of his dreams."

"The one whose smile can brighten a cloudy day, whose sweet voice is like honey to the ears, whose mere presence is like a cool breeze on a hot summer afternoon..." J

reads out aloud from a paper he takes out from his robe. Seokjin's eyes widen with shock, his ears and face turn red. Where the hell did he get this from?

"Umm.. I think you can do better than this. Not the best of your writing." Jungkook teases him.

"Yaah! Return it to me right now Jungkook-ah! It's not what you're thinking!"

"Oh we do know what it is and it will be delivered to it's rightful destination." Taehyung says teasingly, stopping Seokjin from snatching the paper from Jungkook.

"Don't do anything foolish for Godsake. Return this right now!"

"Sorry Hyung." Jungkook says with a playful pout. 

"You should be more careful with such precious items. We'll keep it safe for you, don't worry." he finishes off, swinging his arm over Taehyung's shoulder as they wink at each other.

"Ughh you boys know how to get on my nerves, don't you!" Seokjin groans.

"Now hurry up,we have more important issues to cater to, His Highness should not be kept waiting." says the elder irritatingly and walks ahead from them.

"But first," Seokjin turns around suddenly and snatches the letter from Taehyung's hand, "gotta take what's mine."

"Oh c'mon!" Huffs Jungkook. Seokjin smirks and winks at them and strides ahead, keeping the letter safe in his robe, and his face still red like a tomato.

They reach the palace gates. The familiar guards bows to them and open the gates which lead to a grand garden with exotic flowers and neatly trimmed bushes and trees.

There are flowers of all colours one can imagine, with a big koi pond round the corner.

Prince Namjoon is sitting beside the pond, lost in deep thought, probably working on another one of his poems. He has the charisma of a leader, like an inborn talent. He seems strong and powerful too, someone capable of taking decisive actions, yet there is a calmness in his aura, a stability, a maturity that has come early of it's age.

The kingdom is filled with his acts and stories of benovolence, wisdom and kindness. He is adored by the citizens. He is their loving, "Prince Joon".

He notices the three of them approaching, his eyes brighten as he sees his best friend. He keeps his quill down and reaches out towards them. Namjoon and Seokjin shake hands while the other two bow down to the Crown Prince.

"Thank goodness you're here, Jin. Aabuji has been so restless since morning. He's been so insistent on meeting you. Let's go now."

"We'll be here Hyung, enjoying the Palace's beauty while you sort the boring political matters." Taehyung says leaning over the fence of the koi pond.

"Whatever suits you, just don't get into trouble." Seokjin warns them as he walks towards the King's court.

"You seem upset Namjoon."

"I am Jin. Aabuji has been unwell for while now and doesn't seem to get any better. I'm worried about him" sighs Namjoon.

"Don't worry, Namjoon. He'll get better. He's stronger than we know." Seokjin assures him.

He nodds silently. They reach the court. The guards bow to their Prince and his trusted friend.

The doors opened to an extravagant court of King Kim Shi-hyuk. The walls are adorned with paintings and artworks from all over the world. The King is a patron of arts and music and these pieces of art are gifts from travellers and kings from different parts of the world. On a pedestal is the magnificent throne of the Ruler of Bangtan. It is carved in the shape of a dancing peacock, with jewels and gems of all colours and kinds adorning the peacock's feathers. On the throne sits the King's grandiose frame. The boys bow down to their King.

"Your Highness!" The King looks pale and tired due to his lasting illness but there is no effect on His Grace's majestic aura.

"Welcome, my boy, Seokjin. I've been waiting for you." The King smiles weakly. "Sorry to keep you waiting, Your Highness" Seokjin bows again.

"I know the gods have not been merciful this year. There's no rain and the peasants have been suffering."

"Yes, Your Highness. The people are dismal and are looking upto the Throne for some relief." Seokjin says courteously.

"I know, Seokjin" the King sighs, "but there's a more troubling matter in our hands. The neighbouring kingdoms have formed an alliance, they know I'm not as strong as I used to be, and the word of my illness as spread far.They might be planning to attack us. I need you to form an army of the best of your men, like that boy, Jeon Jungkook. We can't afford a war in this situation. We need to show them our prowess before they think of attacking us. If you need anything, Namjoon will help." He says, glancing towards Namjoon. He nods.

"I will get on with the work, Your Highness" Seokjin says.

"Hmm" the king hums in approval and dismisses them. When they are leaving, the King suddenly bursts into a coughing fit. A number servants rush towards him with medicines.

Namjoon's eyes gleam with tears as he sees his father's deteriorating health. Seokjin swings his arm over his shoulder to comfort him as they exit the courtroom. Namjoon takes a deep breath to steady his emotions. T

responsibility of Crown Prince was weighing heavily on him and Seokjin was unable to help his best friend in the worst of his times, but he tries to be there for him as much as he can.

"You should get going, Seokjin. I have a couple of affairs to attend to. Infact, we will be having a ministerial meeting soon to discuss some important matters about the upcoming Bangtan fair. Also, if you need any help regarding what my father seeks from you, I am always willing to help. And yes! You must attend the annual fair, this year I will not stand your excuses, and do bring your friend, Kim Taehyung with you. I've heard a lot about his wisdom." Namjoon tries to smile with weary eyes.

He's been going through a lot lately. Seokjin gives a reassuring smile and bows to him. Namjoon walks away and Seokjin starts to make his way to his friends.

He reaches the pond and halts in disbelief when he sees Taehyung doing a headstand and Jungkook competitively trying to reciprocate him.

"And Namjoon thinks my friends can be trusted." Seokjin sighs.

"Huh! So you think you're the only one who is physically blessed, Kookie." Taehyung boasts. "I'm almost there, you sucker!" Junkook exclaims.

"Will you guys sto-" Seokjins sentence is cut short by a soft voice.

"What on earth is happening here?!" The voice of a woman. THE woman. The voice way too familiar for him to do a double take on it. Suk Mishil Choe. His love. Namjoon's sister.

"I ask what is going on here!?" Mishil asks again, politely. Taehyung and Jungkook are startled by the sudden entrance. They quickly stand up and greet the young princess.

"Your grace." They bow down to her. "Your Grace" Seokjin tries to avoid any eye contact, but he is beet red by now. Jungkook is unable to hold back his giggles and nudges Seokjin, earning a fierce glare in return. Definitely a day to behold in the palace.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N  
> Hello lovely readers! ✨  
> How do you like the story? Please give your reviews in comments. This is just the beginning of a very adventurous story!  
>   
> Saranghae, Ami! 💜 Take good care.


End file.
